The invention involves a spreader for granular fertilizer material. Such spreaders are well known in the form of hoppers that spread a wide swath of material on the ground to cover quite a large area. The hoppers are adjustable as to how much of the material should be spread at any one time. At times, fertilizer material has to be reapplied but only in certain areas that were missed or close to bushes or flower edges that were inaccessible to the spreader in the first place. Many times, the reapplication results in a double application of the granular material. such double application results in over fertilization and waste of material.
Another spreader device is known that is carried on the chest of the person doing the spreading and the spreading itself is carried out by a hand crank that operates a spreader disk which slings the fertilizer material forward of the person in a circle. It is quite possible that the person walks right into the circle thereby soiling the clothing. Another problem with this device is that it is difficult to adjust or control the amount of the fertilizer to be spread unless the rotating crank is turning at different rotational speeds.
A third type of spreading device is carried on the back of the person but until now could only be used for liquid materials and a hand carried applicator does the spreading. These deices are mostly used to spread materials that either subdue or eliminate lawn parasites. This type of spreader device can only be operated by pressurizing the content in the container.
In view of all of the above, applicant has converted the liquid spreader that is carried on the back of a person to a spreader device that is able to spread granular material by way of gravity. The granular material is carried in a container on the back of a person. The container is somewhat funnel or tear shaped so that the granular material can slowly sink down in the container as the material is dispensed. Although not necessary, a simple agitator is installed in the bottom of the container just in case that the material forms clumps because of moisture. At the bottom there is a flexible hose which is connected to a rigid hand held tube. The tube has a valve therein to control the flow of the material. At the bottom of the hand held tube there is a head having holes therein similar to a shower head. The head can be directed to where the material is needed such as under bushes and inaccessible areas. This arrangement allows the person to apply material in areas missed before without duplication of material or on concrete structures that tend to be discolored because of the characteristics of the material.